beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Savien Story Arc
The Savien Story Arc is a sub-plot that occurs during the Hundred Moon Clan Arc. It focuses on the endeavors of Savien Wesiford and his friends. Below is a synopsis of the story. Part I Early life Lurra Wesiford, Savien's mother, was born with a disorder that prevented her from giving live birth. Having fallen in love with Roh, the two decided they wanted to create a human child by cloning Lurra. However, shortly after Savien was created, his parietal lobe suddenly ceased to function, and he was about to die. In a desperate effort to save him, Roh decided to use some of his own DNA to create a replacement brain, but Savien's systems rejected Roh's DNA. Unbeknownst to Savien himself, Roh's brother Durana offered his own cells which they managed to successfully integrate into him. However, this required swapping out more of Savien's brain with Avatar cells, and as a result, Savien became a new life form altogether: an Avatar-human hybrid. Afterwards, Durana, although not legally Savien's father, wished to become his teacher and thus, augmented himself with human DNA so that he, too, could be an Avatar-human like him. While Savien had an exception, Durana's actions were considered heretical, and he was banished. Savien disagreed with Roh's beliefs, and the boy initially considering running away but was convinced to do otherwise by his friend Galvon Raminti. Eventually, Savien compromised with his father, agreeing to not reveal his powers to anyone other than his closest friends and family. Part II Exploration of powers It was not long until Savien begun to explore the capacity of his powers on his own with the help of Galvon's intelligence to help him make sense of the science. Together, the two of them got into the habit of pulling pranks while using Savien's powers to their advantage. One of the other quirks that Savien had acquired at birth was that he never had to eat or sleep since he instinctively channeled energy from Salvation. If he did eat anything, it would taste bland unless a unique Avatar spicing was put on it (which he used to disguise his powers during the school's lunch period). Even then, Savien was unable to experience taste in the same way humans do. At the time, he saw eating and sleeping as an inconvenience so it didn't bother him. Developing relations Savien would later meet a girl named Riley Malsworth who had just moved from Farandia. It was at this time when Savien realized that his powers could be used for more than just mischievous endeavors, and instead help others with good deeds. Together, Galvon and Savien actively worked to befriend Riley to make her come out of her shell. Eventually, Savien managed to help Riley to become a more confident individual. During the equivalent of spring break on Earth, Savien invited Riley on a date deciding to visit the resort city of Zahar to go sight-seeing while Galvon tagged along. In order to pay for this trip, Savien borrowed some money from his parents who chose to stay behind since they were in the middle of some experiments. For the trip, they would stay at a five-star hotel. Savien and company arrived at Zahar in the evening time (it is always nighttime in Zahar due to its geographical position on Albacin III). For dinner, they attended an all-you-can-eat buffet. Since Riley was not from the Vanda-Zahar region, foods that were considered normal for Galvon were wildly exotic, though still delicious, for Riley. It was here where the group discovered Riley's large appetite and love of food, which would lead Savien into no longer disregarding food as an inconvenience realizing that there was some sort of unique human sensation behind it. Afterwards, the three of them went sight seeing marveling at the city's beautiful landscapes as well as its famous fountain and fireworks shows. For Riley, this was by far one of the happiest moments of her entire life, and perhaps for the first time, she cried tears of joy rather than sadness. Attack on Zahar Before heading home, the group decided to attend a freak show known as the Hundred Moon Clan which was being held in downtown Zahar. It was here where they encountered a young girl none other than Brynia Malsworth. Not long after, one of the members of the Hundred Moon Clan named Irigor von Larané begun to cause rampant destruction with his electromagnetic abilities, breaking windows and even leveling some buildings while Brynia Malsworth used her jinxing abilities to prevent the police from immediately capturing her. Having seen Brynia for the first time in four years, Riley confronted her, but became devastated when she found out that Brynia had no desire to return. Brynia, who had completely turned against her, attempted to use her Gaze of Agony, but Galvon pushed her out of the way, and he was struck by it instead being turned to stone. Since Brynia became exhausted from using the Gaze of Agony, she and Irigor retreated for the time being. Aftermath Savien was not willing to give up on Galvon so he asked Riley to help him find a way to release Galvon. During their search, the Global Federation of Research and Defense became aware of the attack on Zahar and approached Savien, claiming to know of a way to free Galvon from the spell. In exchange, both Savien and Riley had to work for the GFRD by offering everything that they know about Salvation and magic respectively. The story merges with the Hundred Moon Clan Arc. Fate After the Hundred Moon Clan Arc, Savien had become a human. He eventually married Riley and joined her in the restoration of Farandia colony where he lived the rest of his days. Gamma Universe In the Gamma Universe, after Savien failed to defeat Durana the first time, he decided to become the host for an Archon. Category:Story arcs Category:Articles by User:Krayfish